Endless Love
by Ms Musician
Summary: After Nancy's high school graduation and Ned's first year at college they decide to go on their first holiday together. Written for glasheen25 during nancy drew yuletide 2008.


Nancy was almost done packing when Ned arrived.

It was late on a Friday afternoon, and the young couple, in celebration of Nancy's graduation and Ned's first year of college, was going on holiday to Branson, Missouri.

It was their first vacation together, alone, in years.

"Hey, babe," he said. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. "Are you about ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab something out of my car and I'll be ready," she replied.

Before they left, she tracked down her father in his study to say a quick good-bye.

"Be careful out there," Carson Drew said. "A storm is supposed to be coming in soon. And with it getting dark it'll be worse if the roads are wet. Hopefully you'll miss it all, though."

"We'll be careful," Nancy promised. She took Ned's hand in hers. "I'll call you when we get there," she added.

"All right. I love you."

"Love you, too. Good-bye."

--

They missed the storm by at least an hour's worth of driving. Instead, the weather was almost perfect for driving, with the sun just beginning to set and the wind blowing softly outside. There were very few cars around. It was very peaceful.

"We should be in Branson within the next hour or so, if everything goes well," Ned said.

"Great," Nancy said. She sighed. "I'm so excited for this trip. We haven't had any time alone for such a long time."

"I know. We aren't going to know what to do with ourselves, with no parents, no cases…" Ned broke off.

"Everyone was surprised that my Dad let us go on vacation together for obvious reasons. But there's no reason to doubt us."

"Not yet," Ned replied. The grin on his face was playful. Teasing. Almost anything but serious.

Nancy nudged him. "Don't be expecting too much. We might be sharing a room, but that doesn't mean we're going to go crazy."

They arrived at the hotel shortly after dark. The room they stayed in was very nice; Nancy's father had managed to set them up well.

Two double beds were on either side of a small bedside table; a large television hung on the wall; the bathroom was larger than most, with a deep bathtub with jets and all; and a table and set of chairs had been set up directly to the right of French doors leading onto a balcony that overlooked the entire city of Branson.

Ned came up behind Nancy, and she leaned back against his chest. "It's beautiful," she said.

"So are you," Ned replied.

Nancy smiled.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Ned asked.

Nancy shrugged. "I've heard that Branson is known for their plays and musicals. We could see what's going on." She glanced at Ned. "I'm not sure that's something you would enjoy, though."

"I'm with you," he answered. "That's all that matters to me."

"You're such a suck up," she said. She kissed him gently. "I still love you, though."

They eventually ended up lying on the bed together. Both were fully clothed, and neither of them was under the covers. Even so, thinking of Ned's words from earlier, Nancy couldn't help but be a little nervous.

A movie was playing on the television; one of a young girl seeking a young man in shining armor, as usual. But the movie, although possibly interesting, was utterly ignored. Unfinished pizza sat on the bedside table next to them. The lights were dim with nothing but a lamp on. The curtains were closed, door locked, no way for anyone to be suspicious of anything. The mood was almost perfect. Nancy closed her eyes.

"_There's no reason to doubt us."_

"_Not yet…"_

"Ned?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember our first date?"

Ned smiled. "How could I forget?" he asked.

"It was almost just like this. Except our parents were quite as trusting."

"That's for sure. Especially your father," Ned added. "I guess he wasn't quite used to you getting in trouble all the time at that point, was he? Since he was kind of overprotective."

Nancy smiled. "Yeah," she said. "At that time I was still his little girl."

"You still are," Ned replied. He kissed her. "He's learning how to finally let go of his little girl now. Getting more trusting."

Nancy moved up in his arms. "Well, let's not give him anything to distrust us for," she said softly.

Ned nodded, almost reluctantly, before getting up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Nancy asked. "I didn't make you mad, did I?"

Ned didn't answer at first. He disappeared into the closet, where the suitcases were kept. A moment later, he returned with a portable radio in his hands.

"Here's something else from our first date," he said softly. He plugged the radio in and set it on the bedside table. Almost instantly, a familiar song came on the radio.

Their song. Their favorite love song as a couple.

Nancy stood up, a slow smile spreading across her face. Ned opened his arms to her and she went forward, linking her hands with his. He pulled her close to him, and she closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar scent, the scent she loved so much, and relived the first time they had heard this song.

"I remember the first time we danced to this," Ned said.

Nancy nodded. "We were at a party, in the middle of the dance floor. I was complaining because I didn't know how to dance…"

"And then practically everyone at the party coaxed us into dancing together."

"And it was…amazing," she said, smiling at the memory.

They swayed to the music slowly, afraid to speak again with the fear of breaking the great thing that was happening just then. They were dancing, alone, together, for the first time in years. For the first time in years, she wasn't running off to a case, or he wasn't out for early practices or late games. Instead, it was just them alone on what seemed like their very first date all over again.

_I'd be a fool,_

_For you, I'm sure,_

_You know I don't mind_

'_Cause baby you…_

As the last bars of the song played, Nancy pulled back slowly to look into Ned's eyes.

_You mean the world to me_

_I know I've found in you_

_My endless love…_

Ned kissed her very softly. "I love you," he said.

She returned his kiss. "I love you, too."

_(Lyrics from "Endless Love" by Luther Vandross)_


End file.
